


Almost Like Heaven

by BadgersQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing, Cute, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Reading, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the episode "The Great Escapist" (Season 8). OC x Canon ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillianOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/gifts), [LuciferIsSatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferIsSatan/gifts), [Crowlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowlex/gifts).



> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me. 
> 
> Metatron & all characters from Supernatural are not mine & do not belong to me.

Metatron hovered awkwardly, watching the young woman sift through the large piles of books. Some piles towered even over her and she got lost behind some of them before coming back into view. She would patiently stop to read all the book spines, even if she had to crouch to read the last few on the bottom before moving to the next pile or shelf. He followed slightly, tilting his head curiously. She was rather adorable with her abundance of energy and eagerness. He also secretly found her cute. She would shyly smile at him and look away, her cheeks burning pink. He also found himself doing the same when they glanced at each other. 

Sam and Dean had left with Kevin in tow to take care of the third trial so Meredith had offered to stay with Metatron to keep the scribe company. She was sure he hadn’t had very many friends, even though he’d spent time with some of the neighboring native american tribes throughout the years. Her heart had tugged greatly for him. Just thinking of him having to leave heaven because he’d been in fear of the archangels, it made her sad. Meredith finally settled in a hardback copy of “The Fellowship Of the Ring” by JRR Tolkien. It was an oldie but a goody. An idea struck her and she back tracked around some of the large piles. Careful not to knock them over. 

"Do you need help finding anything?" Metatron asked, after what had been a pure fifteen minutes of awkward silence. 

"No", Meredith smiled, coming to stand in front of him, she held up the book in her hands. 

He noticed the book in her hands. She had good taste. “Ah! Lord of the Rings. A classic”, the angel chuckled, “You can borrow it if you’d like. I’ve got other copies of various fantasy novels if you want to take some with you”, he offered.

Meredith blushed and held up the book to her face to hide the fact she was, “Well um, I was thinking”, she paused, “I know you spent years listening to others tell stories and bring you stories to read. But”, she cleared her throat and tried to be brave as she gazed at him. She dared even to think the scribe handsome and quite distinguished. “I thought you’d like someone to listen to you read out loud”. 

"You…you want me to read to you?" Metatron asked, looking rather overwhelmed and surprised. Yet honored and flattered. He wasn’t sure what to say. 

"I mean, if you’d like to. I just thought maybe you wanted someone to hear you talk. You’ve been obviously on your own for a while", Meredith gestured to his books, smiling gently.

The scribe’s cheeks turned a bright pink and he looked between her and the floor, smiling a bit nervously. She was too kind to be a human. She was nothing like the two Winchester’s. He barely knew her an hour and he felt rather lucky to be graced by her presence. He also dared to think her quite beautiful and a woman of great knowledge. She had been impressed by his love of books and stories. Also he’d found it quite impressive the way she had stood up for him earlier when Sam and Dean had been there. 

"You’re far too kind", Metatron told her, smiling, he held out a hand for the book, "After running off like I did and going into hiding, I don’t deserve such things from you", he chuckled weakly, "But I’ll read to you if that’s what you want", he agreed. 

Meredith smiled at him, “I told you before, you shouldn’t beat yourself up over it. God chose you to write down the word and you had little choice after he left but to leave yourself. Please stop blaming yourself for that”, she gave him the book and gestured for him to come sit. 

Metatron followed her and Meredith gestured for him to sit first. He raised an eyebrow but sat down in the low leather chair. Meredith then sat in his lap. He was surprised she’d done so. He watched her pull the chair’s foot rest forward and she put her legs out on it. Metatron followed her lead and did so as well, resting his arms comfortably on the arms of the chair. 

"Are you okay with this? I mean, I can move if you want. I should have asked", Meredith realized. Knowing how uncomfortable some angels could be at close contact. Even in those few moments she had forgotten his body was just a vessel. "I apologize", she continued. 

"You’re quite fine, Meredith. I don’t mind", Metatron reassured her, "This is rather nice if I’m being honest", though he found himself blushing rather brightly. He shifted and picked up the book again and opening it, "Of course, if your comfortable with it", he glanced at her after a second or so.

"As long as you are, I’m fine", Meredith assured him, "I know angels don’t really get a lot of physical contact so", she looked away slightly, "I wanted to be sure".

"Well, I’m not like most angels. I’m quite okay with this. Feel free to lean back if you want", He said, feeling a bit more confident with himself. 

Meredith smiled as held up the book to read. She found herself leaning back against him so he could see the book and read it. Once he knew she was comfortable, Metatron started to read the book aloud. Meredith did her best to follow along with the pages as the chapters went. By chapter six, she was zoning out and not reading along anymore. She was listening to Metatron talk. She would giggle and laugh softly at his attempt to do various voices and tones when the characters were speaking. Metatron chuckled, glancing at her every so often, glad she was enjoying it. 

"Enjoying ourselves are we?" He stopped to tease her with a grin.

Meredith brought up her hands and laughed, her cheeks going pink as he looked at her, “Sorry. Couldn’t help myself. You’re doing great, keep going”, she urged.

"You know, I think I may need help with this story", He smiled at her gently, "Why don’t you read for a bit. I’m quite curious to hear you", he offered her the book, though making sure not to lose the page.

Meredith flushed brighter, “Metatron, I don’t think….I don’t think you want to hear me. I don’t do very well reading out loud”, she looked a bit shy.

"Nobody but me will hear you. And I won’t laugh or make fun. Promise", Metatron reassured, holding up his hand, "Scribe’s honor", he smiled, "Take your time". 

Meredith took the book from him and smiled, she felt small and unsure of herself still. The scribe of god wanted her to read to him. Though she felt rather confident too regardless of other insecurities. He was very kind and very chivalrous towards her. And here she was only thirty years old and blushing like a little girl in front of an angel who had been around for centuries. She took a slow breath and continued where they’d stopped on chapter seven. Metatron listened quite intently as she read allowed. Her voice was very soft and very articulate. She had a way of speaking that reminded of him of some of the women in the books he’d read. He very much liked listening to her and rested his hand under his chin, watching her in fascination.

"Am I doing okay?" Meredith asked, glancing at him, having never really read allowed to anyone before. She hoped she wasn’t boring him.

"You’re quite the intellectual woman", Metatron told her, "If I may be so bold and be forward, your voice is rather beautiful to listen to". 

"It is not", Meredith blushed brightly, "You’re just being polite".

"I am not. I mean it", Metatron exclaimed, "And a voice such as yours shouldn’t be strained so. Let me know when you’re ready to switch back", he added.

Meredith grinned and shook her head, “If that’s a challenge, I’ll read til Chapter Ten”, she sat up a bit straighter, though she laughed. 

A grin tugged at his lips, loving her open cheekiness. She had such confidence. His own confidence was inwardly building. It had been since she’d been in his company. She held him so highly, it made him feel like he was somebody instead of a nerdy angel. “Alright but only stop if you’d had enough”, he stated, after a moment or so. 

Meredith nodded and proceeded. Metatron was hardly paying attention to the story, more or less finding himself paying attention to her instead. He wondered then what her story was. What her life was like. Where did she come from, where was she going. Who were her friends. Did she have anyone in her life. Those thoughts cropped up in his mind. After a while he noticed she was trying to hand the book to him. 

"Are you alright there Metty?" Meredith teased him, "I said I just finished chapter nine", she was trying to clear her throat. 

He blushed brightly at the nickname. “Oh, I apologize”, Metatron said, looking at her sheepishly, hoping she hadn’t noticed him staring at her, “Here”, he made a glass of water appear in his hand and handed it to her, “And I’ll take that”, he chuckled, reaching for the book in her hands. 

Meredith took the glass of water he offered and she handed him the book back. She smiled at him, thanking him before drinking from the cup. Once she was settled again, he continued reading. Meredith set the glass of water on the side table and leaned against his chest. After a while, she dozed off. Metatron was mid chapter thirteen when he realized she was comfortably dozing against him. He stopped mid-sentence and smiled at her. He wasn’t sure if he should move or not, not wanting to wake her. Though he decided against risking their new friendship for an awkward moment should she wake up and be embarrassed. Putting the book on the arm rest, he gently moved her off of him and got up. He laid Meredith back in the chair and grabbed his coat from the couch, covering her with it like a blanket. He made sure to put a pillow behind her head. 

Metatron then moved to the small kitchen area to make her a small plate of food with what he had. Nothing special since he didn’t really have to eat. Just partake in food that humans called ‘snacks’. He felt pretty proud of himself putting together a little meal for her. He liked having her here as company. He wished she would never have to leave. The angel didn’t want to seem like he was being rude as she napped and felt badly for staring. But she looked so beautiful curled up in his chair. He went over and quietly picked up the book off the arm rest and sat down opposite her to read to himself quietly until she woke up. After about an hour, Meredith awoke to find Metatron trying to quietly tidy up his apartment and make it less messy. She found a coat covering her and a plate of food on the table. 

"That’s for you", Metatron replied, smiling and noticing she was awake. 

"Metatron-" She went to protest, sitting up and looking quite flushed. 

"My dear, you’re my guest and it’s been a couple of hours. Please, eat. I’d hate for you to go without", He exclaimed, returning to sorting a rather cluttered bookshelf of H.P. Lovecraft.

She flushed at his kindness and instance on taking care of her. She felt there was no need. She wasn’t his responsibility after all. However, Meredith smiled and knew he wanted to look after her. She pulled the plate of food closer and ate the meal he’d made for her. Metatron looked pleased she liked what he’d made and sat down opposite her. He snapped his fingers and refilled her water glass after a moment or so. 

"I’m sorry I fell asleep", Meredith apologized, blushing.

"No need to apologize", Metatron smiled, looking quite nervously from her to his hands, "Humans don’t have the energy we angels do. We know you exhaust easy when you’re in your comfort zone", he chuckled a bit. He paused after a second or so, "You don’t….you don’t have to leave do you? I mean, right away", he wasn’t sure how to ask such a question without seeming too forward.

Meredith knew what he was getting at. It’d take a few days for the boys to deceiver the last trial. Even with Castiel and Kevin’s help. She had nowhere to be either. She shook her head, “If you want, I can stay a few more days. The Winchester’s don’t want me to be apart of what they’re doing anyway”. 

"Only if you want", Metatron was watching her thoughtfully. 

Meredith smiled, “I’d like to know more about you. And if it’s alright, maybe I can tell you about me”, she decided, finding she couldn’t help but want to talk to him further.

Metatron’s eyes brightened. She wanted to tell him about herself? He tried to control such excitement. He was flattered. He wanted to know about her, get to know her better. And this was perfect. Though he remained calm and smiled at her. “I’d love that”, he grinned at her.

Meredith giggled at his grin and blushed further. She cleaned her plate and got up, telling him he could take care of her own dishes since he was kind enough to get her something to eat. She went to return to sit in her chair to find him sitting in it. “The Fellowship of the Ring” in his hand. Metatron smiled. Meredith shook her head, laughing and sat down in his lap once more. He opened up the book.

"Let’s finish shall we?", Metatron offered. 

Meredith nodded, “Then we can talk”, she decided.

"Sounds good to me", the angel agreed.

Meredith leaned against his shoulder, not minding the closeness. Metatron didn’t mind either. He actually hoped the Winchester’s would forget all about her and let her stay here. Where it was safe. He swore he would never let anything harm her or hurt her if she asked him to come with her should she need to go. The thought of him being her hero sounded nice if he was being honest. Yes, he quite liked that. Meredith even seemed to content to stay here and forget about the world for a while. 

She even dared think, forever.


End file.
